


Hope

by Little_Miss_Strange



Series: Spencer [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Strange/pseuds/Little_Miss_Strange
Summary: Spencer finds his hope.This is the original story I wrote.





	Hope

Spencer X Reader 

*The daughter is 2 and a half years old and can speak. She looks like a mini female Spencer.

You fought that you weren't going down without a fight. The woman that attacked you appeared out of nowhere once you entered your kitchen. She kept screaming at you

"Why! Why! Why you what the hell do you have I don't you stupid f****** b**** he is mine!"

With that she picked up a pan and struck right side of your head. Hard. You fell to the ground with pain blooming and clouding your thoughts. She kicked you violently several times in the stomach before cracking sound could be heard.

Distantly you could hear the screams of a small child.

Your child.

Your baby girl.

The woman turned towards where the noise was coming from in the house. She glanced back at you to give you the most sinister evil look you've ever seen.

"Maybe if I take her he'll come back to me. Hmm... would Spencer come back to me if I had his slut's daughter? I think so." With that said she disappeared but came back holding your darling baby girl.

"Take your filthy hands off her!"

You tried to get up only for her to give you another blow to the head and walking away. Before everything could fade away, your thoughts went to how you failed Spencer so terribly.

_Time skippie_

The smell of cleaning and sterilization products made your nose twitch. 

"(Name)."

You knew that voice. Turning your head to the source, you cracked up an eye slighty to confirm your thoughts.

"Spencer?" You groaned in pain before everything came crashing back, "Spencer she took her. She took her from me! She took our baby girl!"

The heart monitor was speeding up, showing your internal distress.

"Calm down (Name). The team and I are on this case. So I need to ask some questions."

"Thank you."

"Did she say any-..... wait.... did you say....our baby girl...."

"...."

"...."

"...."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked softly.

"I don't know. I know you would be an amazing father but I didn't want you to leave the job your passionate about. Besides, we weren't officially a couple....even if I wanted nothing more." You whispered the last part hoping he wouldn't hear you but he did.

"I love you."

"What?" Tears started to form, threatening to fall from the emotions swirling inside.

"I love you. And I want to be with you."

"Awwww Spencer my man." Came a voice from the other side of the room.

"Damnit Derek." (Spencer)

"What? It was adorable. But let's get back on track. What happened? Did this woman say anything?" (Derek)

"I had just got back home and was putting things away after putting Hope down for a nap in the living room. She came out of nowhere. She kept mumbling about Spencer. How he was hers. But when she saw Hope, she said asked me would Spencer come back to her if she had his slut's daughter. That's all I can remember. I don't even know how the fuck she got in my house." (You)

"She picked the lock earlier in the day and waited in a closet." (Spencer)

"Is there anything else? Anything at all." (Derek)

"She was taller then me but not by a lot, green eyes, thin, and badly died blonde hair. She’s hurt. I broke her right arm, broken nose and a black eye. I don't go down without a fight." (You)

"Damn. That's all we need for now. Come on, we got work to do." (Derek)

With that they left you alone with your thoughts.

_In the hallway_

Pretty Boy, do you know who she's talking about?" (Derek)

"Yeah. I do. Her name is Layla Rose Williams. She's an old ex that has recently became my stalker.

"Damn."

_Later that night_

A knocking at the door brought you back from your thoughts.

"Come in."

And in came the love of your life. Along with your precious baby daddy.

"HOPE!" 

Relief could be seen clearly from both your tone and face. But your eyes told Spencer that you loved this little girl with all your heart.

"Mama! Look! Daddy!"

Spencer brought the wiggly child over and seat of the bed next to you. She climb out of his hold and into your lap.

"Is Daddy gonna stay?"

"I don't know baby. Are you Spenc?"

"As long as you'll have me."

"Then that's forever. I'll take you any day."

"YAY! DADDY STAYING!"

_later_

"Why Hope?"

"Because I knew you needed some."

"(Name)?"

"Hmm."

"Marry me? I lost you once already and I never plan on losing you again. You or Hope."

"Spencer, you don't have to ask. The answer will always be yes."

 

EXTRA

"Should we tell your mom?"

"That would be a good idea. She already loves you so she'll love Hope."

"Call her."

(He did)

"Hey mom. There's something you need to know."

"What is it?"

"You have a granddaughter. And I'm getting married."

"Is it with (Name)?"

"Yes mom."

"What my grand baby's name?"

"Hope."

"Perfect. You need some."


End file.
